


a boy like you

by Kaiyote



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: you thought you could charm me... and, damn it, you're right. (seblaine vid.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 6





	a boy like you

**Author's Note:**

> song: "boys like you" by dodie


End file.
